1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet plunger. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vented toilet plunger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for toilet plungers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,702 to Allen teaches an improved plunger for clearing clogged bathroom drains and the like. The plunger has apertures through the wall of its resiliently collapsible cup and a diaphragm or other occlusion member on the inside surface of the cup for alternately opening and partially occluding the apertures in response to pressures and liquid flow. The invention allows repetitive application of downward hydraulic pressure on the clog without excessive reverse pressures during the intervening upward strokes, facilitates variation in the degree of hydraulic pressure applied, and provides several related advantages. In one preferred embodiment, the diaphragm is secured to a raised portion of the cup Inside surface. In another, the degree of maximum occlusion is adjustable by turning the occlusion member. In yet another, the cup and diaphragm are integrally formed.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,237 to Torti teaches a toilet plunger that comprises a resiliently deformable plunger element, a tubular handle element which is connectable to a supply of pressurized water, a shutoff valve on the handle element, and a check valve element for preventing the inadvertent back flow of fluids through the handle element. The toilet plunger is operable for applying increased pressure to an obstruction in the outlet portion of a toilet or in a drain line by supplying pressurized water to the plunger element through the tubular handle element, and it is alternatively operable as a conventional toilet plunger by positioning the plunger element over the outlet portion of the toilet or drain line and reciprocally moving the handle element toward and away from the plunger element. The check valve element prevents the backflow of fluids through the handle element in the event that the shutoff valve is inadvertently left in an open position when the plunger is reciprocally operated as a conventional toilet plunger.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,895 to Davenport teaches a multi-purpose water pressure plunger having an adjustable valve with a regulating lever that is attached to a handle. The handle is connected to an anti-backflow valve. The anti-backflow valve is removably connected to a plunger head that is made of a soft, pliable material that can easily deform to a desired shape so as to form a seal within a drain or pipe.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,190 B1 to Davenport teaches a plunger assembly having a plunger portion and an elongated handle with a central bore. The plunger portion has a bottom opening sized for fluid communication with a drain opening. The top end of the plunger portion has a threaded opening sized to receive the threaded end of the elongated handle, and allowing for fluid communication with the central bore. A check valve assembly rests on an annular seat formed inside the bottom of the elongated handle proximate the opening formed in the top end of the plunger portion. The check valve serves to allow airflow into the top end of the plunger portion while preventing airflow out of the top end of the plunger portion to prevent undesired backflow. Further regulation of the air flow into the plunger portion is achieved by providing a cap, at the top of the elongated handle for selectively allowing airflow into and through the central bore. The cap, in cooperation with a rubber gasket, allows for variable control of the amount of air which can enter the central bore and therefore the plunger portion. An adapter element may be used to allow connection of the handle to a conventionally sized threaded plunger portion. A portable carrying case provides a sanitary enclosure which allows for movement of the plunger between rooms with contaminating other rooms with potentially hazardous biological waste and debris.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for toilet plungers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a vented toilet plunger that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a vented toilet plunger that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a vented toilet plunger that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a vented toilet plunger that includes a cup and a handle. The cup has a vent valve assembly that extends through a high point of the cup. The vent valve assembly is a check valve that contains a ball that normally allows communication through the check valve. The ball of the check valve is of a weight that is not overcome by air, but is overcome by water, so as to allow communication through the check valve when the cup is first put into the water so as to allow the air trapped in the cup to be vented out, but once the air is vented out, the water fills the cup and moves the ball of the check valve to block comunication through the check valve so as not to allow the water to pass therethrough.